User talk:Ooofbaer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dishonored Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Time Stopping page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Makatak7 (Talk) 09:30, March 6, 2012 Adminship Dear Ooofbaer, Because of your very helpful edits throughout the course of the day today, I have promoted you to an administrator. Thank you for all your help, Makatak7 01:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Makatak! Ooofbaer 12:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) New info Dear Ooofbaer, I see that you have been adding a lot of new pages recently. I believe that your information is legit, but I am just curious about where you found it. New stuff that you added like Walls of Light, Pylons, and Arnold Timish. Makatak7 03:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Raf talks about Walls of Light, (Arch or Arc -- I couldn't quite make out the word, which is why I excuded it) Pylons, and Turrets. I don't know if turrets and watchtowers are the same thing, so for the moment I've just added the watchtowers. And I'm not sure what Pylons do. Different previews have highlighted different things about the presentation that Arkane did last year. Some talked about the Walls of Light; some about the watchtowers; some about the supernatural abilities; one even mentioned the name of the target of the preview mission. :D So I've been adding 1+2+3+4 together to come up with what I have now. Some of it might turn out to be incorrect later -- for instance, I'm certain I've named some of the supernatural abilities incorrectly -- but that can always be corrected. I've even found more concept art! It's all there, in the preview impressions, but you have to dig a little to find the more obscure websites with the more obscure info. Ooofbaer 06:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay. No harm no foul. If it turns out later to not be true then we can always just delete it Makatak7 23:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea where you are getting all of this great information, but keep getting it! Makatak7 05:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Heheh. I have eyes and ears everywhere. Thanks. Ooofbaer 10:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Immersion Hey Oof, can you merge the new category "immersion" near the bottom of the "about dishonored" page. needs tidying up a bit too maybe.EDIT: Dont worry about merging it yet, it needs to be edited alot for typos ect and is not accurate enough yet to be put it on the main page. Apdenton 00:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Apdenton, I'll look the stuff over. By the way, if you want to start a new topic on someone's talk page, just mark it with two equals signs, type the name of the topic, and then two more equals signs (no spaces). The heading will appear like that ^ Ooofbaer 10:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Apdenton 01:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I looked over the immersion page. I'm not quite sure how to go about integrating it, though. I'll think about this some more. Ooofbaer 12:27, March 17, 2012 (UTC) What the? Oof where the hell are you getting all this in-depth information? You must know a vid game journalist or something. Good work. Apdenton 15:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I have asked him the same question. He remains tight-lipped and "keeps his ears open". I also thought that he might know, or even be, someone working on Dishonored. Conspiracy Theories! Duh duh duhhhhhhhhhh! Makatak7 00:14, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Nope he is not someone from Arkane, that I am 1000% certain, he completely forgot about Dishonored till I reminded him about it about a week ago, and now he has gone Oof on a mad one editing everything (see what I did there :) ) and If he worked for Arkane he would definately have a strong passion for Looking Glass, they all do. (Arkane's first game was an unnofficial sequal to Ultima Underworld, they were such huge fans, and when LGS went down some of the staff joined Arkane. All their games have LGS roots in design- Arx, Dark Messiah, Bioshock 2 (assistance) and now Dishonored. So yeah judging by the info Oof is getting he is either Disecting everything available on the net or he knows a journalist. All thats left for us to do is edit the very few things he leaves out! and even then he will come back and edit it some more later! Apdenton 03:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about removing the LGS logo. :) I just figure, this is an Arkane Studios game, let them have their moment. Mak decided to put the info in a trivia section on that page, and I'm glad he did. I wasn't sure if I should. As for the constant revision -- I'm a nutcase when it comes to that. Ooofbaer 06:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Im sure Arkane would be proud to have the logo there, but whats done is done and they have a mention on the about dishonored page, so there is no need for more, except that bit of trivia. you wait I bet I am right about the reference, and if not then I will remove it, but It is I am certian. Congrats on becoming an Uncle....soon. When I wake up I'll have a dig through the pages see if I can find anything you & Mak missed, I doubt there is though, so dont be upset that I hardly ever contribute cos you guys have everything covered already! Apdenton 10:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Contribute as much as you like. There's no pressure on any of us to add anything here. And thanks for the congrats! Ooofbaer 22:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC)